City of IL Nautillea/City Defense
The city has several lines of defense put in place to protect the residents, businesses and visitors. The Councilor of Security is in charge of the city defense. Lines of Defense Include: *'The City Guard' - The City Guard are a group of militia that are either members of the Nautillean Military or residents of the city who signed up to protect their home. They protect the town from danger and enforce law and order. *'The City Fleet' - The City Fleet consists of 10 warships in the harbor of the island that protect the city from oncoming naval dangers. *'Fort Guines' - Formerly known as Fort Dundee, Fort Guines was redesigned and stationed with several able soldiers of The City Guard and the Nautillean Military. It overlooks the town and harbor. *'IL Nautillea Garrison' - The IL Nautillea Garrison is a large garrison inside the caves and volcano of teh island. It is a safe area for civillians when the town is under attack. It overlooks the mines in the volcano and parts of the agricultural area on the island. The city guards are either residents who sign up to protect their city or members of The Nautillean Military stationed in the city. Councilor of Security: Chris Swordbones Garrison Commander: Chris Swordbones Fort Guines Commander: Vacant General of the Guards: Vacant Captain of the Mine Guards: Vacant Captain of the City Guards: Vacant Captain of the Night Guards: Vacant Garrison Guards: *Vacant Fort Guines Guards: *Vacant Mine Guards: *Vacant City Guards: *Vacant Night Guards: *Vacant The City Fleet consists of 10 warships in the harbor of the island that protect the city from oncoming naval dangers. The flagship of this small fleet is the Green Rebel, a War Frigate owned by Jack Pistol. Admiral of The Fleet: Vacant Vice Admiral: Vacant Captains (10): *Jack Pistol, Captain of Les Navires de la Nautillus *Vacant Mariners (Many): *Vacant Ships of the Fleet (10): ''' *Green Rebel, Captained by Jack Pistol *Vacant Garrison IL Nautillea is the center of al defense on the island. It starts on the outskirts of the western part of the island and stretches throughout the volcano into parts of the Nautillean Mines and ends just before the lush lands of El Sudoron. The garrison includes several barracks some small rooms and safehouses for residents if the town is attacked and a few offices of the including the Councillor of Defense's office and a hidden office for private meetings of the city council if the city is under attack. '''Garrison Commander: Vacant Garrison Lieutenant: Vacant Garrison Guards: *Vacant Fort Guines is the smaller of the two fortifications built on the island, the larger being IL Nautillea Garrison. It is located on a hill overlooking the main part of the town. It's primary purpose is to fire at enemy ships using cannons along its walls, to be a headquarters for the City Guard that patrol only the city part of the island and to overlook the town and ensure order is kept. Fort Commander: Vacant Fort Lieutenant: Vacant Fort Guards: *Vacant Category:Tab Subpages Category:Fan Cities Category:POTCO